


Clinging Ivy

by Ohtd_luv4ever



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Blushy Bog, F/M, Femdom, Marianne knows how to take care of her dorky goblin boyfriend, NSFW, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sexy times are had, and SMUT, consensual light bondage, sexually curious plant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohtd_luv4ever/pseuds/Ohtd_luv4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bog King finds himself in a situation where he cant easily escape, Marianne isn’t going to complain in the slightest.  </p><p>After all, who wouldn't want to take the opportunity to utterly wreck their tall normally grumpy lovable dork of a pine cone into a fully sated mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clinging Ivy

**Author's Note:**

> So I am officially full on trash for this fandom. Please accept this smutty one shot that was inspired by this artwork. 
> 
> http://we-were-in-love.deviantart.com/art/Fandom-needs-more-femdom-512398369 
> 
> Usual disclaimer, hope you guys enjoy!!
> 
> Shout out to my lovely beta Lmere. Without her my writing would not be nearly as nice as it is so lots and lots of Lofe for her.

It was the frustrated mumbling that finally led Marianne to where her love was sitting, tangled in a mass of small soft green vines. The curious tendrils had latched onto any part of the goblin they could reach with no inclination of releasing him, and the fearsome king was well and truly trapped.

The sight of the normally gruff and snarly goblin panicking over a few little plants brought a smile to the fairy princess’s face, and she watched for a few moments longer before he finally noticed her presence. Bog’s blue eyes pleaded with her for assistance as he helplessly tugged at a particularly ambitious vine that had curled its way around his ear. In response the plant only tightened its grip and the king winced at the pull to his extremity.

Chuckling softly, Marianne walked over, carefully picking her way through the knots of vines that dotted the forest floor until she reached her distraught other half. She crouched down in front of him, with an eyebrow raised at the predicament.

“The almighty Bog King, defeated by a clinging vine. I don’t think your reputation would survive that.”

The soft smile on her face took the sting out of her words, and the petulant expression that the goblin adopted a few moments later only gave the fairy more ammunition for after this predicament was solved. For the moment she needed to focus on getting her stubborn king out of the vines before they actually decided to keep him.

“Tha’ beasties won’ let me Go.”

“Of course not, they are curious about you. Unless we find some way to appease them they might just decide they don’t want you to leave. Ever.”

The panic that shone in Bog’s eyes at that statement had Marianne reaching to cup his cheek soothingly. She didn’t want to make him worry unnecessarily, all teasing aside. Gently she started stroking along the edges of a vine that was curling over his shoulder plate, coaxing the plant to release.

“The trick is to be gentle. Brute force won’t do much against this kind. It might take a little while, but eventually you’ll get free.”

There was a faint pink tinge to Bog’s cheeks as his fairy love worked to free him. He was glad it had been her that found him. If it had been one of his subjects he would never have lived it down. With Marianne he knew he was safe. Slowly he let himself relax into the plants hold as she worked to liberate him, shivering slightly as he felt the tendrils rearranging their grips. There were still several wound around his wrists, thighs and even the base of his wings to keep him from flying away.

As the princess moved to coax the ones around his wrist, the plant suddenly gave a great yank and the goblin pitched backward with a gasp to land on the loamy forest floor.  Marianne blinked as she watched the vines tugging and prodding at the king until he was turned on his stomach before her, his wings held away from his body and his legs spread to make a nice hollow. 

Bog was sure his face resembled a rather mortified tomato at the moment, but the more he struggled against the new position the tighter the vines became. After a few moments he simply slumped into the pose, his wings jittering nervously where they were bound. He was stretched out before his fairy with his back arched and hands dragged in front of his body. It was a very presenting angle and it left him feeling vulnerable before her.

“I…ah…Marianne?”

The princess was blushing just as heavily as her king; after all they Had discussed trying a few new things in the bedroom, but never all that in depth. They hadn’t ever gotten overly far with the few small foray’s they had accomplished, with Bog’s shyness and her refusal to push him. Oh but how her blood burned as she looked down on her king; fidgeting and nervous, stretched out like a particularly tasty desert for her to devour. Slowly the fairy moved to settle in the space provided between his thighs by the vines, setting one of her hands ever so gently on the sensitive plates that ran down the length of his spine.

“It would seem that they want to have their curiosity sated…. I’m fairly sure that you’re the first goblin they have ever caught. Your people don’t wander into the light fields very often after all.”

Calloused fingers trailed down the roughened scales softly, relishing the shudder that the action got her. A reverse trail coaxed a soft moan from her goblin and his wings twitched in their living bindings. Soothingly, Marianne leaned over Bog and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck, her free hand settling on one of his hips and squeezing it.

“If you want me to get you out of this just say so love. You are quite the tempting picture at the moment, but I don’t want you uncomfortable or feeling in Any way that you don’t have a choice in this.”

Bog bit his lip as the tantalizing sensation of fingers caressing the responsive parts of his wing joints sent warm pleasure sparking along his nerves. A groan escaped his throat as the fairy massaged along the base where the appendages connected to his back. The goblin was conflicted for a few moments, thinking the situation over before he made his decision. He arched his body up into Marianne’s touch, settling himself more comfortably into the pose he had been manhandled into.

“I wouldn’t be adverse ta a bit o’ sport. I trust ye.”

He turned his head as he spoke so he could catch his princess’s gaze, the emerging hunger in his blue eyes reflected in her own amber orbs.  The near predatory smile that his love gave him made the goblins face flame ever hotter, and the rewarding rake of nails down his spine told the king that he had answered well. Soft pants began to fall from Bog’s lips as his princess turned her attention to her prize, small strong fingers seeking out each and every crease, ridge and scale that she knew would make him moan.

For her part, Marianne was beyond thrilled. She was intensely proud that her shy, strong king would allow her to see him like this, let alone seem to be enjoying the encounter. Smiling softly, the fairy kissed along his ear, leaving little bites in the flesh with her admittedly blunt teeth. She felt a thrill rush through her when her fingers brushed over the inside edge of his hips and the goblin let loose a strangled cry that he tried to muffle in his hands. She had never been allowed to explore so far before without being interrupted by the goblins own hungry hands, and suddenly rushing anything seemed a terrible waste. So she turned her attention to less reactive areas, her hips pressed to the curve of her king’s ass teasingly.

Bog’s shuddering only increased the longer Marianne teased him. Soon his whole body was jumping under her touch, the sounds trying to escape his mouth becoming more mortifying as the pleasure began to build in his body. When her soft thighs began to rock into the rough texture of his own, shifting him back and forth against the moss covered ground the king let loose a guttural groan and let himself relax fully.

“M…Marianne….yer teasing me…”

The princess smiled slightly and stretched herself over his back then, letting him feel her heat without really touching her torso to his scales. Nimble fingers dug into sensitive plate seams along the goblin’s thighs, anchoring herself so she had better leverage.

“I believe I am. You don’t seem to mind.”

Bog shook his head, his claws digging into the loamy soil beneath his palms. It was a wonderful torment, knowing that she was right there, willing and wanting to touch him like this, to hear the noises he would only make for her. It made the ache building in his groin worth every moment of discomfort. When her fingers slipped up to his chest and her teeth sunk into the exposed flesh of his neck, the king jerked under the princess and sobbed his fairies name into the soft green cushioning that he lay on.

Marianne nearly growled at the pleasing reaction, suckling around the mouthful she currently had a hold of. Once she was sure that a decent sized mark would be left, she released the abused section of the goblin’s throat and gave the spot a soothing kiss to ease any lingering sting. She had to admit, this way was far more satisfying then the rather vanilla ways of the light fields. Not that she would ever be discussing what her and Bog got up to when they were alone. She was far too possessive of the knowledge that her king could look like this, react so deliciously to share that prize with anyone.

Sensing a slightly desperate edge to the shuddering wracking the tall male’s form, the fairy leaned back and pressed her hand to his spine again, providing a single point of contact for the goblin to focus on.

“Shhh Bog, it’s alright. Calm down for me some. When you’re ok we can continue if you like.”

Bog gave a shaky nod, trying to get his body under control from the nearly overwhelmed state she had brought him too. When his heart no longer felt under danger of bursting in his chest, the king gave a nod and arched his hips into hers again demandingly.

Marianne chuckled and gave her lover’s ass a light swat, reveling in the pleased rumble it dragged from the larger goblin. Lingering kisses were pressed into his shoulders as her fingers snuck around his hips and stroked ever so lightly over the protective covering at the apex of his thighs that hid his cock.

“You good?”

A gasp tore itself from his throat as her nails skittered over the rough surface, his thighs spreading wider of their own violation at the caress. He nodded hurriedly, working his throat to try and answer her verbally.

“Y..yes! Please luv….Ah need ye.”

Marianne let loose a small pleased hum and stroked over the place again, firmer this time to coax it into opening. When she felt the armored sections begin to shift she moved her fingers out of the way, cradling the inside of her lover’s thighs as he allowed his cock to unfurl from its protective shell. Setting her teeth into a sturdy but still sensitive section of Bog’s shoulder plates near his neck, the fairy wrapped her fingers around the slightly damp length and stroked from the base to tip in one smooth motion. The utterly wrecked sound that it drew from the goblin pleased the princess.

Usually Bog wouldn’t let her just explore and lavish him with attention like this. He was far more prone to turning it back to her, redirecting hands that wished to wander and making her into a puddle of happy sated fairy goo before she could satisfy her curiosity. However like this, with his hands held out of the way of any interference, Marianne was going to enjoy playing with the king.

However while looking at the well-constructed configuration of his back and the shimmering of his wings was pleasing, the fairy wanted to see her lovers face while she ravaged him.  Giving the twitching length in her hand a few more firm strokes to distract the goblin, Marianne started to shift the larger male to one side. The ivy holding him captive seemed to catch on quick, because before Bog could voice a protest at the change he was lying half propped against a mound of earth with his hands over his head and legs spread just as wide as before. The princess swiftly took advantage of the new position, settling between his thighs again and pressing a stream of loving kisses across his prickly jaw.

Bog wasn’t sure that he wouldn’t set the area around them on fire with how hot his face felt at the moment. While he liked that he could see Marianne now, she could also see Him and that made embarrassment start to creep up around his heart. The goblin tried to duck his head but her kisses to his jaw line prevented that, the nimble fingers of her free hand tracing the rough patterns and old scars that dotted his exoskeleton as she crowded even closer. Marianne pulled back for a moment so she could get a good look at her lover, assessing his expression for any warning signs before she gave him a smile full of pride and adoration. The fairy leaned in and caught the king’s lips in a tender kiss, at odds with her bold exploration of the front of his body.

“You have No idea just how beautiful you are right now my Bog King. My wild untamable beast…”

A flush of pleasure at the praise rose in the goblins already glowing cheeks and his large clawed hands curled into the earth behind him. He wanted to protest his princesse’s wording, but it was hard to think of himself negatively when he had such an enthusiastic lover focused on utterly ruining his cognitive skills for a while. When her thumb slid over the weeping slit of his erection the goblin arched upward with a soft cry, his legs locking around the back of the fairy to negate any possibility of her backing away.

“Ahm yers luv….please…”

Marianne smirked, pressing sucking kisses down the front of her kings chest and shifting her whole body lower along his curled form. The fairy nipped along the plates of Bog’s stomach, fingers working at the throbbing shaft.

“Yes, you are mine….but don’t forget that I’m yours too oh mighty Bog King. Your tough girl. And, if you’re Very good for me we can have some more fun back at your castle later, once you’ve recovered. I’ve got something new I’m very sure you’ll like.”

 Bog was willing to promise her just about anything at the moment, just so long as she didn’t stop. Her affirmation that she was just as happy to be claimed by him made his already full heart swell to nearly bursting. He still couldn’t believe it sometimes that the amazing creature that had punched him in the face at their first meeting actually Wanted him. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought that one day he the Bog King would be laying in a sunlit meadow being willingly and incredibly competently taken apart at the seams by a pint sized fiercely beautiful fairy.

The smooth soft wet drag of said fairies tongue over the head of his cock snapped the goblin from his thoughts like a lightning bolt. A strangled gasp of surprise escaped Bog’s throat as he locked eyes with the mischievous royal, who was looking far too pleased with herself.  Bog felt he might actually combust from sheer bliss when the princess did it again; the tip of the muscle dipping into the spaces left by her spread fingers around his shaft.

Marianne felt smugger than an imp with a love potion. If her king hadn’t been held back she was sure that he would have accidentally thrown her off by now. As it was, she was highly enjoying her treat and fully intended on finishing him like this. She could see every emotion that crossed his face from her angle. It wasn’t often that she had the chance to lavish her goblin with such pleasures, an affront the princess was going to be fixing very soon. Bog’s so far favorable reactions made her hope that he wouldn’t be so adverse to letting a session be about Him every once in a while from now on.

Done teasing, the fairy opened her lips and sucked the tip of her lovers cock into her mouth, laving the silky flesh with the flat of her tongue and applying suction. The noise that was torn from the kings mouth was wholly savage, his hips bucking up harshly to try and get more of his aching rod deeper into the velvet heat. Marianne simply moved with the motion, one hand pressed to her goblins’ hip to keep her balance as he settled again. The trembling in his lanky form told the fairy that Bog wouldn’t last too much longer, and so the princess set to her task with a will.

Bog was past words. He could only feel and react, the burning supernova of pleasure that was building in his gut threatening to burn him alive. When his fairy sunk down, taking nearly half his cock into her lovely mouth the goblin loosed a growl that shook the very air around the pair. The bestial sound only seemed to spur the princess on however, and the suction increased. Panting fitfully, Bog tugged at his wrists, wanting to touch his love and with a start he realized that the vines had totally retracted. He hadn’t been bound for a good while most likely, the two lovers were simply too focused on each other to notice that the king had been released.

He slid his hands into the fairies hair then, clawed fingers scratching lightly over her scalp as he anchored himself in the feel of her. Bog let his head tip back as he groaned, his body shuddering as her efforts increased again.

It was with a flash of frustration that Marianne realized that she wouldn’t be able to swallow all of her prize down this time around. However just like any other skill it would simply take some training to perfect, and the fairy was more than willing to make sure there were many sessions in the future to ensure she became well practiced in the art of pleasuring her king. A mangled attempt at her name drew the princess’s gaze up to the face of her lover, and she took a moment to appreciate his flushed and pleasure hazy features before she focused on the message he was trying to convey.

“M…mari….going tah cum…please luv…”

A growl of her own escaped the fairy then and she smirked around her full mouth, applying her hand to what she couldn’t fit inside at the moment to try and coax him along. A few moments later and she felt the goblin’s whole body stiffen, fingers clenching tight in her dark tresses as her mouth was flooded with his essence. Bog was gasping silently, eyes closed tight and back arched as he spent himself into his lover’s throat. Slowly he started to come down from the high, body going lax and only slightly jittery with the aftershocks of pleasure that still tingled over his nerves.

Marianne had worked very hard to make sure she didn’t make a mess when her love came, the musky and slightly bitter flavor a new but not entirely unpleasant experience for her. Feeling the tight grasp of the goblin’s legs release their hold across her back and his form going limp under her brought back the smug smile. Tenderly she gave the softening flesh a quick clean up with her tongue, being careful not to over stimulate the no doubt very sensitive nerves. She watched fondly as the sated organ curled its way back into the protective casing from before, rough plates clicking back into place smoothly.

The feeling of Bog’s large hand cradling her face had the princess shifting up along his body again, draping herself over his lanky form and letting her head be tilted for a kiss. She basked in his satisfaction, in the way his expression was tinged with awe and love. She playfully nipped his lip when the goblin wound his arms around her slender frame, resting her head into the crook of his neck a moment later.

It took Bog a few tries to get his throat unclogged from his emotion enough to speak. As soon as his body stopped feeling like he would simply melt into the ground he planned to return the wonderful experience his love had just given him. But for now, he would happily snuggle his fairy while he recovered.

“Yer a wonder tough girl…. Thank you.”

Marianne let loose a pleased hum a moment later, pressing a kiss to the mark on his throat that she had made earlier. It would be nearly impossible to hide it but she didn’t mind. She was looking forward to getting some of her own later after all.

“You’re welcome Bog. If you could just answer a question for me…”

The king gave a slightly sleepy murmur of agreement, nuzzling the soft strands of Marianne’s hair and generally just enjoying the moment. However her question dragged him out of the post coital haze just enough to feel a little spark of embarrassment.

“How did you end up in a patch of clinging ivy in the first place?”

“Ah…well ye see. It wasn’t through much fault of mine honestly. There was something in the patch I wanted to see and I thought I could grab it without dipping too far down…..”

Marianne chuckled softly. She knew her king well enough to read between the lines. He had seen something shiny in the ivy patch and had flown down thinking his acrobatic flying and reflexes would be fast enough to evade the plants. She wriggled a little closer to her dorky goblin, arms wrapping around his chest as she snuck another kiss from him.

“Well, since it lead to this I suppose I can’t be overly miffed with you. Just be more careful next time alright? I can’t always be around to save you.”

Bog snorted slightly, cupping the back of his fairies head as she kissed him. He had underestimated the greenery once, it wouldn’t happen again.

“Who was the one who had to be rescued from the swamp nettles last month? Ye have yer share of reckless moments too.”

The warm afternoon sun filtered through the grass beat down softly on the pair as they good naturedly bickered, little coiling ivy vines forming a comfortable bed beneath the ruling couple. The tendrils had woven around the pair while they enjoyed themselves, creating a safe little nook away from any prying eyes. The plant shivered in glee when the goblin pressed another kiss to his fairies lips, the pleasant atmosphere being soaked up by the inquisitive vegetation. It would have plenty of good feelings to sustain it during winter hibernation now. It only hoped that there might be a repeat performance again one day. The ivy slowly drifted off, leaving the couple to themselves under the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys wish to see a sequel, where it is Bog who is letting his rougher goblin side out then comment with your vote please! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a lofe filled day.


End file.
